fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Citizens of Earth: Second Term
''Citizens of Earth: Second Term ''is a 2016 turn-based roleplaying game, and a sequel to the 2014 video game Citizens of Earth. The game will be released on the PC, Wii U, 3DS, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita on March 12th, 2016. Second Term ''features all-new citizens to recruit, a story that continues from where the previous game left off, and a bit more humor. Story The story, like the original, is split into chapters, including a prologue. |-|Prologue: Olympus Down= The game begins with the Vice President from the first game sipping a cold drink as he relaxs on Crystal Beach. A newspaper flies up from the ground and hits him in the face. The headline reads "PRESIDENT OF EARTH MISSING; VICE PRESIDENT TO TAKE PLACE." Suddenly, the Vice President is thrust out of his chair and into a limo. He is given a change of clothes and the limo arrives at Nation's Capital. The Vice President gets out of the car and is sworn in as the temporary President of the World. The crowd of paparazzi parts to reveal the Vice President's mother and brother. His mother kisses him on the cheek and his brother gives him a high five, congratulating him on his sudden upgrade. The Vice President and his two relatives decide to explore Nation's Capital, encountering several enemies whilst. They eventually enter Columbus Avenue, where they are approached by Cool Kid and his posse. The VP and his two teammates fight against the Cool Kid and win. The Kid cries because he got beaten up on his birthday, and the only way to win his trust is by heading to Mercury Comics and picking up a special present. As the Cool Kid runs off crying, the VP heads back into town and arrives at Mercury Comics. When they walk in, the Comic Shop Owner is in a panic. The special present the Cool Kid wanted was a Limited Edition Superfan Issue 1 comic book, and the pages are missing. He asks the VP to find the missing pages that are scattered throughout Nation's Capital. The locations are as follows; *Trash Can located on Columbus Avenue, right next to the Cool Kid's house. *Rooftop of Mercury Comics. This page can only be accessed by using the Brother's Package Stack skill, which he gets at Level 3. *Table inside of New World Diner, located in the main part of Nation's Capital. *Dropped by a Glory Eagle on Columbus Avenue. *In the bathroom of Cool Kid's house. Once these are all found, return to Mercury Comics and ask the Comic Shop Owner to re-combine it. After doing so, the Comic Shop Owner joins your team. The team then heads back to Cool Kid's house. They find a party going strong for the kid, but he's nowhere to be seen. The boy's father suggests going upstairs. The President enters Cool Kid's room with the restored comic wrapped in wrapping paper and in a box. He gives Cool Kid the present and the boy opens it, delighted. He joins your team. After celebrating Cool Kid's birthday, the President views a newscast revealing that several members of the Senate have been reported missing. The VP is surprised by this, and later discovers that a mysterious truck is bound for Twinett. Its contents are unknown, but the TSA ('T'ruck '''S'afety A'''ssociation) says that there are lifeforms inside. The Cool Kid says that his uncle is part of the TSA, so he decides that the team should head to the TSA headquarters to get some more intelligence. However, before they can leave town, they encounter the Delivery Boy from earlier, except mutated into a hideous beast. '''CITIZENS RECRUITED; *President of the World *Brother *Mother *Comic Shop Owner *Cool Kid |-|Chapter 1: Re-Election Day= |-|Chapter 2: Pieces of the Puzzle= |-|Chapter 3: Mechanical Mystery= |-|Chapter 4: = |-|Chapter 7: Father and Son= The team arrives back in Sledgehammer City, only to find that most of the population has been transformed into WhiBorg soldiers. The Vice President enters the Mayhem Cinema and goes to the rooftop, ready to rumble with his father. Citizens Citizens of Earth: Second Term features over 30 new citizens to recruit, each with their own attacks and skills. 2 features include the "Whatever" option which gives the character a random name and Field Abilities for several citizens. President of the World Artwork Information *'Names using the "Whatever" option: '''Thomas, George, Filmore, Benjamin, Calvin, or Harry. *'Gender: Male *'Field Ability: '''None. *'Strong Against: 'Verbal *'Weak Against: 'Normal *'Energy: '2 *'How to Recruit: 'Start up the game. *'Bio: 'Having secured his re-election, the Vice President took a relaxing vacation to Crystal Beach. This peaceful time was interrupted when the real President was reported missing. The Vice President was sworn in as the temporary president of the world. Now he strives to find the real President and recruit several of his adoring public whilst. Attacks Democratic Action *'Seal of Disapproval; **'Element: '''Muscle **'Energy: 1 DN **'Description: '''A slamming attack using the Presidental Seal of Approval. (1 Enemy) *'Ribbon Cutting; **'Element: '''Normal **'Energy: 1 UP **'Description: '''Using scissors (Ceremonial Scissors), the President cuts into an enemy's weak spot. (1 Enemy) Brother Mother Comic Shop Owner Artwork Information *'Names using the "Whatever" option: 'Kevin, Wayne, Steve, Gordon, Mike, or Jeff. *'Gender: 'Male *'Field Ability: 'Combine - When used, Comic Shop Owner brings up a menu that allows him to combine objects dropped by enemies. *'Strong Against: ' *'Weak Against: *'How to Recruit: '''Find all 5 comic book pages. *'Bio: Comic Shop Owner has an interesting backstory...mostly. He was always into The Marvelous Adventures of Superfan series as a young kid, and was disappointed when the movie came out. From then on, Comic Shop Owner seeked revenge on the film's director. He travels with the President in order to seek revenge on the man who ruined his childhood. Attacks Super POWers *'''Fake Signature **'Element: '''Normal **'Energy: '1 DN **'Description: 'Comic Shop Owner smashes a comic with a fake autograph on it forward. (1 Enemy) Cool Kid Trivia *The working titles for this game were ''Citizens of the World, Citizens of Earth 2, and Citizens of Earth 2: Re-Elected. *This is AngryLittleYoshi's second project after Mario Kart 9. ''His next project is set to be an original platformer called Godspeed''. *Several of the "Whatever" names reference certain elements in real-life and media. **'President: '''All of his "Whatever" names are references to real-life presidents. **'Comic Shop Owner: 'Kevin and Mike are references to Kevin Smith and Mike Zapcic from the AMC series ''Comic Book Men, and Jeff is a reference to the real name of Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons. In fact, the Comic Shop Owner's design is based somewhat on Kevin Smith himself. Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2016